tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporary dump
Timeline 1117 AD - EIT founded 1135 AD - Imperial Space Exploration and Research Service lands on a minor Maliskian satellite 1141 AD - The ISERS establishes a small colony on the same satellite. 1176 AD - ISERS lands on Malisk III 1177 AD - ISERS discovers the Andrezj Vault, named for the serviceman who found it, on Malisk III. 1178 AD - The Andrezj Vault is opened. It is a major cache of Omni technology. Most other spacefaring races have some equivalent of the AV. 1180 AD - Imperial Forge is constructed. 1183 AD - Malisk III is colonized. 1188 AD - Malisk I is colonized 1195 AD - Gorodniye gates built, system colonized. 1199 AD - Agata gates built, system colonized. 1202 AD - Beeaulen gates built, system colonized. 1206 AD - Terraforming of Nyazepetrovsk in Agata initiated. 1213 AD - Svicec gates built, system colonized. 1217 AD - First contact made with the Aphbrec of Bruma. 1218 AD - Aphbrae gates built, system colonized. Aphbrec integrated into the EIT. 1272 AD - Zvezilva gates built. System colonized. 1273 AD - First contact made with the Kr'aszazz of Zvezilva IV. 1291 AD - Terraforming of Nyazepetrovsk completed. 1301 AD - Hochberg gates built. 1372 AD - Hochberg colonized. 1401 AD - Yranja gates built. 1411 AD - Yranja colonized. 1446 AD - Kartijn gates built, system colonized. 1458 AD - Lowe gates built, system colonized. 1492 AD - Naumov gates built, system colonized. 1515 AD - Becker gates built, system colonized 1534 AD - Lafhrenz gates built, system colonized. Ancient Omni gates discovered. 1552 AD - The League of Generals seize control of the government. Military government stifles expansion and growth. 1601 AD - Imperial Civil War begins. National Alliance government ruled by League of Generals fights the Imperial People's Liberation Front. 1609 AD - Sius falls to the IPLF. The League retreats to Svicec. 1610 AD - Elements of the military eliminate the League in Svicec, ending the Imperial Civil War. Reconstruction Era begins. 1623 AD - Reconstruction Era ends. Constitution put back in effect, government returns to normal. 1640 AD - Ijpecolsga gates built, system colonized. 1646 AD - Contact with the Agene established through Lafhrenz. Gates to Lafhrenz and Kehan constructed. 1647 AD - EIT introduced to the early galactic community. 1671 AD - Cserestanya gates built, system colonized. 1740 AD - Pre-Senate era begins. Almost no system exploration, mostly negotiation and internal growth/reform as new empires show themselves. 1921 AD - Gimheldt gates built, system colonized. 1922 AD - Karalian Empire finish gates to Gimheldt and colonize the system. Some tension develops. 1951 AD - Kljetholzleute gate construction begins. 1952 AD - Buyuk launch mass invasion through Lafhrenz, Ijpecolsga, and many other systems in the galactic community using ancient Omni gates. Buyuk Wars begin. 1953 AD - Kartijn, Lowe, Beeaulen, and Lafhrenz captured by Buyuk. Kljetholzleute gate construction interrupted. EIT main fleet destroyed at Kartijn. Sius besieged. 1957 AD - Sius relieved. Beeaulen recaptured. Galactic Senate proclaimed in Domum Regimen. 1964 AD - Bozhidara gates built, system colonized. Bozhidara-Domum Regimen gates also completed. 1971 AD - Kartijn recaptured. Kljetholzleute gates completed. System colonized. 1986 AD - Sol gates built, system invaded by Buyuk from Lafhrenz and Eteno and Vaikan from Kartijn. War on Gaea begins. 1992 AD - Jolankrivny'i gates built, system colonized. 1998 AD - Buyuk evicted from Sol. War on Gaea ends. 2005 AD - Buyuk evicted from Lowe. 2007 AD - Senate Campaign begins. Major Buyuk offensive into the core systems of the new Galactic Senate. 2015 AD - Mutongo - Ngoi-thon gate destroyed on the Ngoi-thon side to stop Buyuk advance, Ngoi-thon turned into wasteland. 2020 AD - Battle of Domum Regimen. Combined Senate fleet holds back Buyuk forces attempting to seize gate arteries to cut off Senate supply lines. 2027 AD - Senate Campaign ends. Buyuk offensive rebuffed. 2031 AD - Gishwaki Offensive begins. Senate forces aim to liberate all Gishwaki territory, Sochae, and two Tihali systems (Shal and Alipukur) 2047 AD - Gishwaki Offensive ends with success. 2051 AD - Lucua Offensive, led by revitalized Eteno forces, begins. 2058 AD - Aetius, Mariana, Ianuarius, Junia, and Faustus liberated. Buyuk forces trapped in Aquila. 2060 AD - Buyuk forces in Aquila destroyed. Lucua Offensive ends in success. 2061 AD - Agene Offensive begins with the aim to finally liberate all pre-war territory in preparation for a counter-attack. 2064 AD - Agene Offensive ends in success. 2069 AD - Grand Campaign begins, massive collaborative Senate invasion of Buyuk territory. 2080 AD - Siege of the Buyuk capital. 2081 AD - Siege of Buyuk capital ends, Buyuk finally defeated. 2082 AD - The Great Pillage, the looting of Buyuk wealth and technology before many gates were destroyed and many Buyuk massacred. Gates locked down on Senate ends, and all remains recovered. 2084 AD - Signing of the Galactic Senate Convention, and the formation of the true Galactic Senate as something more than a desperate alliance. 2091 AD - Kklxin Hegemony inducted into the Galactic Senate. 2095 AD - Sotkasenvaara gates built, system colonized. 2102 AD - Groos gates built, system colonized. 2115 AD - Aatami gates built, system colonized. 2119 AD - Kastner gates built, system colonized. Kklxin gates finished soon after, relinquish control of the system unhappily. First contact made with the Salabryans. 2123 AD - Keplat gates built, system colonized. 2125 AD - Yanyarigan purchased from the Karalian Empire by the EIT. 2127 AD - Senate Colonies project launched, gate construction to nine new systems with options for more. 2128 AD - Groos War begins. 2137 AD - Battle of Bozhidara won by Groos forces. Groos War ends. 2142 AD - Yumadylovo gates built, system colonized. First contact made with Iska on Iskan. 2143 AD - Groos-Domum Regimen gate construction begins amidst EIT protests. 2144 AD - Senate Colonies gates completed, project officially opened. 2145 AD - Present day. Category notes Systems * Owner systems cat (EIT star systems) (these are then put under race category Eteno) * Star systems * Type of system (Binary star systems ie) * Class of star (Class K stars, ie) * Sector (ie Krizael Expanse) * # of planets (Star systems with five planets) Planets * Eteno planets * Terran planets * Capital planets * Inhabited planets Empires * Republics * Eteno - Navbox * Nations Species * Sentients * Vertebrates * Humanoids * Races in the EIT navbox Ship classes * Battleships * Eteno * EIT vessels Nations Cosmology - The universe, black holes, stars Facilities Lists - Technology lists belong to Technology lists category + civilization navbox, for example Militaries - Militaries, country navbox Eteno navbox * Government - IPF, ISF, EIT, EIT systems * Society - Culture, Religion, crime, history, language, race, economy, technology * Diplomacy - Relations with each nation Senate navbox * Member states * Organisations - Peacekeeping forces, science program Organizations * Corporations * Law enforcement organizations * Mercenary organizations * Pirate factions Buyuk Wars navbox * Senate Alliance - All non-Buyuk forces * Buyuk forces - Buyuk, collaborators * Timeline - Timeline of the Buyuk Wars Wars/conflicts * Events * Conflicts * (Nation involved) Conflicts